fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PiPC01
'First Day of Magic! Cure Shortcake, Delicious! '(魔法の初日！キュアショートケーキ、おいしい！''Mahō no Shonichi! Kyuashōtokēki, Oishī!!!) is the 1st episode of Pitch Pretty Cure! Summary ''Aika comes to a new school and joining Cooking Club. However, she don't know how to cooking and try her best. Major Events * Hiraoka Aika appears and transform for the first time. * Shayari appear for the first time. * Izanami Yuuki appear for the first time. * Cure Tiramisu appear for the first time. * Sakura appear for the first time. * Tsuguramu also appear for the first time. Synopsis * PiPC01 Transcript Cure Tiramisu and with her friend, Sakura, are in a pinch. The Bufferts force are attacking S'more Land, only Cure Tiramisu and Sakura left in the S'more Land. Queen Pastry tries to stop the monsters, Bufferkill, but she can't because she already use all of her power to stop Buff Bitter King. Buff Bitter King's emperor left to make the world filled with bitter and sour. The queen gave a mission for Cure Tiramisu and Shayari to find 3 Legendary Pretty Cures, to find the Pitchy Cafe, and gather 100 Mix Croquembouches. Cure Tiramisu and Shayari accepts, but if they go to Human World, they will be seperated. Cure Tiramisu and Shayari lefts S'more Land and Sakura behinds. The Queen is turning into S'more Soul, and Sakura is the left on S'more Land. Meanwhile, Aika running to the school because she is almost late. Luckily, she is not late. She will regret if she late, bacause she is coming to her new school. Once she introduce herself on class, someone is looking at Aika with an angry mood eyes. At the lunch time, the girl that looks at Aika is asking for joining Cooking Club. Of course, Aika wont deny that request because Aika loves to 'cooking'. After school, that girl introduces her name, Izanami Yuuki. At the cooking club, There's another 3 more member on Cooking Club, which is May Julia, Tokigawa Rei, and Takayama Sei. Today's menu to cooking is sweets, which is Cherries Jubilee. Yuuki explain how to make Cherries Jubilee. After explaining, Yuuki shouts her catchphrase to cooking. Everyone making it with serious mood, however, Aika is having fun with breaking the rules. After done, Yuuki looks at everyone's Cherries Jubilee was good, but Aika is no good. Yuuki removes Aika from the cooking club and then she leaves. Aika go after her with bring her Cherries Jubilee. Aika founds Yuuki on the school park and she is crying. She says she is failed on making a club. Aika tries to make Yuuki calm, but she can't because it's the time that the member is breaking the rules. Yuuki says she started a club so everyone can making any sweets. Because of her mother is a popular patisserie, she wants to being like her mother. After saying all of that, Yuuki leaves Aika behind with a shortcake charm. Aika bring the charm and leaves the Cherries Jubilee behind. At the lead to home, Aika founds a beautiful cafe, called Pitchy Cafe. Aika wants to go in to the cafe, but it's locked. Aika tries it with her home key, and it's matched. However, the key it's matched but can't be opened. When she tries to open, something is falling from the sky. That thing is says need help. Aika surprised because that dog-fairy like is talking. That fairy is just shouted she need help. Aika tries to calm down that faory and ask her name. That fairy's name is Shayari. Shayari tells that she needs 100 Mix Croquembouches. Aika asks Shayari what is this all about. Shayari explain everything and shenis surprised because on the front of her is Pitchy Cafe. But it requires 14 Mix Croquembouches to open. Shayari shows the Pitch Collector and one Pitch Charm. Aika shows a charm that almost same like that charm. When Shayari surprised that charm is Pitch Magical Charm. Meanwhile, Yuuki is making a Blueberry Cake Pops. However, it was all ruined by Tsuguramu. After Yuuki done making her Blueberry Cake Pops, her Blueberry Cake Pops is turned into Sour Soul, which make it gray and appearing a monster called Bufferkill. Also it's making Yuuki is fainted. Aika surprised because that monster is very big. Aika and Shayari comes to the location where the monster appears. That monster is dropping a mini round 'sugar'. Aika tries the sugar and it was sour. The monster keep launching the big round 'sugar'. The monster targeting to the Amaigaoka School. The villain Tsuguramu is looking at Aika's Cherries Jubilee and tries it and it was sweet. Tsuguramu put her hand to that Cherries Jubilee to make it sour, but Aika sees her dessert is almost being gray and stop Tsuguramu. Aika says that she put so many feelings that she can happy with her new friends. The Cherries Jubilee and the Shortcake charm are shining, Pitch Magical Charm and Pitch Lock appears. Aika's mind is moving by its own, and making her into a Pretty Cure. Cure Shortcake surprised. Cure Shortcake looks the Bufferkill is targeting to her, she suddenly jumping very high. After she done jumping, she falls into the ground and nothing's happened. After seeing Yuuki is fainted, Cure Shortcake's mood become mad, but she is scared of the monster. Shayari supports Cure Shortcake by saying a Pretty Cure is not running, but fight. Cure Shortcake hears the supporting words from Shayari and she suddenly become stronger. Cure Shortcake sees a charm flying from the sky, a Pitch Charm to attack the monster. Cure Shortcake puts the charm into her Lock. Cure Shortcake end the life of the Bufferkill with her finisher. 2 Mix Croquembouces come from the sky and collected on the Pitch Collector. Aika give back the Blueberry Cake Pops that Yuuki makes. Characters Pretty Cure * Hiraoka Aika/Cure Shortcake * Cure Tiramisu Mascots * Shayari Villains * Tsuguramu * Bufferkill Secondary Characters * Sakura * Queen Pastry * Kagamura Rie * Izanami Yuuki * May Julia * Tokigawa Rei * Takayama Sei Trivia Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Episodes Category:User:CureDessert Category:CureDessert